


Take A Bite

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [28]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But it got away from me lol, Listen they have a lot of fun, Multi, Not tagging all the specific sex acts, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Strip Poker, This was supposed to be a quick pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Dinner and dessert, fun and games. Lup and Barry invite Magnus and Lucretia over for dinner; then it gets interesting.





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This follows up on the possibility hinted at the end of [How long I have wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888908). Go read that first for context, I guess. (And also for another piece of porn with feelings that kind of got away from me.)
> 
> Lup is physically transitioned in this one.
> 
> Title from Janelle Monáe (dammit someone already used Make Me Feel, which was on my playlist for this fic).

Barry Bluejeans sat on the end of his bed, trying to decide what socks to wear.

“It’s no big deal,” Lup had said. “Just dinner with Lucy and Mags.”

“Sure, but —”

And she’d put a finger on his lips.

“I know, babe. Don’t worry about it. Whatever happens, happens, yeah?”

But here he was, looking at different colors and patterns of  _ socks _ , for crying out loud, wondering if Luce would prefer blue or red, if Magnus would appreciate a quirky pattern. And he could hear Lup downstairs in the kitchen, hard at work on something.

So yeah. No big deal. He sighed. Blue socks. With little bear faces on them. He slipped on his shoes and headed downstairs.

//

“You ready to go?” asked Magnus. 

Lucretia frowned at her reflection, fighting the urge to change blouses again. Maybe a vest? Or a different necklace?

“Hey Luce?” He waved a hand between her and the mirror. “Calling Lucretia, come in Lucretia.”

“Yes, of course, sorry.” She turned to look at him, a faint frown deepening the crease between her eyebrows. “We’re not going to be too early, are we?”

“Naw…. No, I don’t think so. Besides, it’s just Lup and Barry.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you worrying, hon? I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

She hummed doubtfully, even as she leaned into his touch.

“Look,” he continued, “you and Lup had fun the other night, right?”

“Yes, but —”

“Are you worried about, uh…. He’s out of town this week for sure.”

She winced, saying “I wasn’t worried about that  _ before _ …. I would prefer not to be a point of contention yet again, certainly. But it’s not that.”

“Okay?” He kissed her ear. “Tell me, then.”

“I never figured Lup and I would end up in bed together again, and we didn’t plan it, of course.”

“Of course. Sounded like Barry was….” He waggled his brows at her in the mirror; she sighed.

“But it was all so spur of the moment, and we certainly haven’t talked about it. And so now what?”

“Now we have dinner with old friends,” he said.

“Thank you for being chill,” she said; he smiled and kissed her cheek. 

//

“Wow, Lup, that smells amazing!” said Magnus as they walked in. “Is that pot roast?”

From the kitchen: “Oh shit!” Then Lup ran out, her hair in a ponytail, a smudge of cocoa on one cheek, and she ran past Barry and up the stairs in a flash, shouting, “FinishchoppingsaladformeBarrythanks!”

“What did I tell you?” asked Lucretia. “Too early.”

Lup paused and leaned out over the railing. “Hey, gal, it’s not you, I just lost track of time. I’ll be right there, promise.”

Barry gave Magnus and Lucretia a shy smile.

“So, uh, yeah, welcome. I guess I’m finishing the salad? You all are welcome to come watch me chop carrots or whatever, or I guess if you wanna hang out in the parlor?”

“Sure, sure, totally,” said Magnus. “But first things first?” And he wrapped Barry in a hug. 

“Okay, hey, bud,” gasped Barry, but then Magnus relaxed enough that Barry could take a deep breath, and he relaxed a little too. 

Magnus touched the side of Barry’s face with startling gentleness. “It’s good to see you, friend.” Then he waved over Lucretia. “Come on, Luce, gotta get in on this.”

She hesitated for a second, but at the sight of Barry's wry smile, with its echo of her own nervousness, she stepped into Magnus’s big arms. Both of their big arms, and her stiffness melted, just a little. 

“Glad you decided to come,” said Barry, and Magnus snickered, and Lucretia and Barry gave exasperated sighs in unison. “Bud, you know how to break a damn mood.”

“Make a mood, am I right?” said Magnus with a laugh. 

//

She watched them work, Barry and Magnus, chopping vegetables in complementary rhythms. They kept up a steady stream of small talk at the same time, letting her recede into the background. She sat at the round kitchen table and tried to put thoughts of the other residents of the house out of her mind, tried to keep herself from worry and anticipation and to instead just appreciate their easy camaraderie.

“Nice scenery, huh?” said Lup, sliding into the chair beside her. She flipped her damp hair off of her face, and Lucretia caught the scent of her shampoo for just a second.

“It’s alright,” Lucretia replied, turning towards Lup; every time she saw Lup, some little corner of her mind feared it was the last time— whether a lingering anxiety from the old days, or simply a dread that their renewed closeness couldn’t possibly last. Either way, she wanted to memorize that lovely face. “Better view now, of course,” she said.

Lup blushed and her ears pointed back, but she just played it off with a little wave. “Hell yeah, babe,” and she blew Lucretia a kiss.

Barry paused as he sliced radishes, glancing over at them. He knew that look on Lup’s face, the obvious interest there; he couldn’t quite read Lucretia, not anymore, but her smile reached her eyes, which hadn’t always been true.

“Thanks having us over; it’s a real treat,” said Magnus, looking from the women to Barry as he neatly julienned carrots. “I think Luce doesn’t get enough home cooking. I do what I can, but, you know.” Another thoughtful look as Barry resumed his own chopping. “You guys didn’t have to be…. And I’m glad you have been.” He chuckled, then, with a private smile to himself; Barry blushed.

Lup leaned over to Lucretia and whispered, “What’dya think, are they talking about us?”

Lucretia hummed thoughtfully. “Oh, probably, I know Magnus is a terrible gossip,” she said. He laughed, a big open sound that filled the room.

“I would never,” he said, putting a hand over his heart. “I’m  _ lawful good!” _

“Lawful, my ass!” said Lup.

“I’ll have you know my ass is  _ very _ lawful,” he replied.

Barry and Lucretia both snorted.

//

“Good grub,” said Magnus as he dragged a forkful of meat through the pan sauce. Mumbling around a mouthful, he continued, “Maybe better than—” before turning bright red, then coughing. He took a long drink of water, and Barry realized he was deliberately looking at his plate and not the three of them as he finished chewing. The initial heat had faded from his face, but a faint blush still colored his cheeks as he took another bite.

Lup jumped into the silence to talk about cooking methods, braising versus roasting, the sort of background chatter that Barry, at least, found familiar and comforting. (Even if he usually got it wrong.) There was a nervous tension in it tonight, though anyone who knew her any less would probably miss it: she was looking for Lucretia’s approval, talking with her hands, her eyes locked on Lucretia’s, her patter just a bit tighter and faster than usual. Barry smiled to himself a little at the way Lucretia leaned forward, her body language communicating even when her expression was still nearly unreadable.

It was the same as she used to be, wasn’t it, the way Lucretia asked thoughtful little questions to draw out the other person? The way she nodded, paused, and then smiled softly when Lup continued.

Barry took another bite, his eyes on Magnus, and then their eyes met. He almost looked away, then, seeing Magnus chew his bottom lip, seeing his brow furrow. The brow broken by a long ragged scar, something he’d never talked about, sometime when there wasn’t a healer around, not even Merle. The eyes with their little laugh lines. And then Magnus smiled, a warm hungry smile, almost but not quite familiar in that older face, and Barry felt his own face get hot.

Lup laughed at something, then, and Lucretia followed with a low chuckle. Barry tried to recover with his own nervous laugh, and the cover of another forkful of salad. Magnus toyed with his fork, looking thoughtfully at the others, his gaze finally landing on Lup.

“Thanks again for the invite, guys.” Then he set the fork down with a clink that seemed to echo in the room gone quiet. He swallowed nervously, but then that smile again. He drank the dregs out of his glass of wine.

Lup laughed. “Alright there, big boy, out with it.”

He grinned, cheeks just a little pink as he said, “Heard you all had some fun at summer vacation.” He glanced at Lucretia, who was treating the last of her dinner as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. He put a hand on her leg under the table; she was bouncing it to the point of almost vibrating in her chair. “Are we looking for a repeat?”

Lucretia went perfectly still. Across the table, Barry turned bright red and blinked rapidly, gripping onto his salad fork. Even Lup blushed and her ears tipped up and back quickly enough that some of her hair flipped into her face.

“Well that ain’t subtle,” muttered Barry; Lucretia snorted.

“What?” said Magnus. “Like I’m not supposed to ask? Or should I be, like,  _ more _ specific?” His blush deepened as everyone’s eyes were on him, and he said, “You guys gonna tell me you haven’t been thinking about…. You know…?”

Lucretia took a deep breath and put a hand on top of his.  _ Thank you,  _ she mouthed. He rolled his eyes, but fondly.

“Tell ‘em, Luce.”

Another deep breath, and she squeezed his hand. A steady presence, but also she could feel the heat of his hand, the warmth of him beside her. She looked mostly at Lup, but kept glancing at Barry.

“I don’t know if….” Another nervous breath, her knee bouncing again, even under the weight of Magnus’s hand. “Perhaps that was a special situation,” she said, “and that’s fine, certainly, but I, your note….”

“Luce,” said Magnus, at the same time that Lup said, “Lu, babe, c’mon.”

Then she did look at Barry, calm and unblinking, and he returned the look, even as the blush stayed bright across his face.

“Barrold, if I misunderstood,” and he opened and closed his mouth without making a sound, eyes darting from her to Magnus and back again. “I know it’s not like it was back before, you know, and that’s certainly—”

Lup blew the hair off of her face with a long sigh.

“Fuckin’ nerds, am I right Burnsides?” He laughed, and she went on, “Barry, babe, darling, love of my life, will you say something before Lucy here just talks herself right out the door?”

He cleared his throat.

“So uh, yeah. Um.” He cleared it again, and Lup sighed dramatically. “Alright, alright. Been feeling the same, I guess, and, uh, if…. Hell, Creesh, Magnus, it  _ has  _ been a long time, but uh, after you and Lup, and then you seemed okay when I was there, so yeah.” He glanced at Magnus with a little hopeful smile. “Hoped we could try again, is what I’m saying.”

“So we’re all in agreement that there’s some interest in going for a little sexytimes, yes?” said Lup, her matter-of-fact tone belied by the angle of her ears and the way she tapped her fingers on the table. “Nothing set, just… See where the evening takes us?”

“Hell yeah,” said Magnus, then looking at Lucretia with an almost shy smile: “See, told ya.” 

//

They lingered over dessert, after that, as Lup brought out little individual chocolate soufflés, over coffee and idle conversation. Barry still loved talking about his work, once Lup drew him out a little, mostly by using the wrong terms for necromancy, then sticking out her tongue when he very thoughtfully corrected her. Lucretia asked for advice on some unusual situations her bureau encountered in their rebuilding. And Magnus had to tell every story about how every single dog was doing.

No one wanted to get up, no one wanted to talk about what next— do they leave? Do they go upstairs? Do they—? Lucretia sipped her sweet coffee and looked at Magnus over the rim of the cup. He’d opened the topic once before, she felt too shy to ask him to do it again.

“Can we help with the dishes?” she asked instead, in the middle of a complicated story about a ritual involving cheesecake, of all things.

Barry stuttered unintelligently for a second, until Lup put her hand on his.

“Of course, babe, but you’re not getting ready to go, are you?” She reached her other hand across the table, fingertips barely touching Lucretia’s. “We could… Oh, I dunno, we could play cards or something? Stay a while?”

Lucretia looked at Lup’s hand.

Magnus laughed. “I got an idea.” Barry raised an eyebrow at him. “Strip poker!” Barry’s quizzical expression shifted to an uneasy smile and a nervous laugh.

“Well, that’s  _ an  _ idea,” said Lucretia, her eyes still fixed on Lup’s fingers against her own.

“Mags, honey, you are a fucking genius,” said Lup, squeezing Lucretia’s hand, then jumping up to start taking dishes to the kitchen.


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just the smut. (Listen, I don't judge. I won't @ you if you don't @ me.)

Lucretia sat in the rocking chair, her bare ankles primly crossed, swinging as she examined her cards. Across from her, Barry propped his bare feet up on the coffee table, with Lup upside down beside him, legs up on the back of the couch, head dangling off of the seat. Magnus, meanwhile, sat cross-legged in a big armchair, grinning at the others. He and Lup were both bare-ass naked.

Lup tapped Barry's knee. 

“Bear, Barry, babe, you do remember the point of strip poker is like, the stripping, not the poker?”

He frowned at his hand of cards. 

“I can't just let Lucretia win, though.”

She twisted around so her head lay on one denim-clad knee looking up at him. He remembered that while Magnus was always been terrible at pretty much any game of cards ever, Lup was actually really good at poker. Lup taught Lucretia how to play poker. Not just the rules, but how to bet, how to bluff, how to play strategically. 

“You counting cards, babe?” She asked. 

“Not technically cheating,” he replied, absentmindedly running a hand up along her freshly-shaved undercut. She pushed her head up into the touch with a hum that was almost a purr.

“I gather the casinos see it differently, Bluejeans,” said Lucretia, “and they might not be wrong.”

Magnus started to say, “Aw man, someday we gotta get that —” and Lup and Lucretia exchanged a wry look before Lup butted in. 

“Hey Maggie, how about a side bet?”

“Sounds great!” He sat up eagerly in his armchair. 

“Whichever one of us gets these nerds to break concentration first gets….” She smiled devilishly up at Barry, then turned to look at Lucretia. “Mmmm, how about first dibs on whatever comes next?”

“I'll take those odds,” said Magnus, dragging Lucretia's chair towards his. It screeched angrily against the floor and she raised an eyebrow.

“Do you lose points if you ruin their living room floor?” she asked. He laughed and pressed a kiss into her neck.

Lup flipped around again so that she was sitting on Barry's lap, curled up looking at his cards. “Nice hand,” she said, running her fingertips along the back of his hand. She leaned back, curling up so her whole warm naked body was pressed against him, her breath hot on his neck and his ear. “Doesn’t she look so pretty?” she said sweetly. “I know you’ve been thinking all day about it…” and she trailed off, rocking her hips for emphasis.

He looked over at Lucretia: Magnus was nibbling up her neck, his face screwed tight in concentration, leaning over from his armchair to her rocking chair. She raised an eyebrow and one corner of her mouth quirked upward in a smile.

“Whatcha thinking about, babe?” asked Lup as she ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled and gave Lucretia the slightest nod, which she returned. Felt kinda good, getting that old rapport back, knowing that they had an understanding, even if was just to turn the tables. He shifted his cards so they were more firmly held in one hand.

“Oh, ya know,” and he ran a hand up Lup’s thigh very slowly, until he could feel the goosebumps rising under his fingertips. “Like you said, got a nice hand.”

“You think so?” said Lucretia, tilting her neck and closing her eyes as Magnus continued to nuzzle her. “I daresay mine is better,” and then softly mumbled a spell. Magnus yelped, then groaned, as a Mage Hand softly caressed him. 

“Hey Luce, not fair, magic,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“Oh, is that the rules of this game?” she said as she rearranged her cards. “I don’t remember anybody saying anything about that.”

“Whatcha got going on there, Creesh?” said Barry. He drummed his fingers on Lup’s hip, ran his hand up and down her leg, all while staring intently at his cards.

“This?” replied Lucretia, inclining her head towards Magnus. “Sometimes you just have to stick to the classics, you know. A little Mage Hand so I can focus on my game.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “What’s your bet?”

She frowned at her cards. “Vest, I think.”

“Aw c’mon hon, really?” said Magnus.

“I don’t tell you how to play, you don’t tell me how to play,” she said with a wry smile, mentally adjusting the angle of the Mage Hand. He leaned into her with a sigh.

“I’ll go shirt, and then call,” Barry said. “And I think I might steal that idea, if you don’t mind.”

They smiled at each other, and then Barry cast a Mage Hand laying lightly on Lup’s breast. She let out a sigh against his ear: “Bar, babe.”

“Mhmmmm?”

“That’s real nice, Bar.” The Mage Hand played with her nipple and she arced up into the touch. “We could just qu— quit — just stop the game — and uh —” His actual hand traced circles on her inner thigh.

“Sorry babe. We’ll get to that. I just need to uh —”  He leaned over, holding Lup to his chest as he moved, and laid his cards out on the table. “Three of a kind, Creesh. Show ‘em.” He leaned back on the sofa, arms still tight around Lup, while the mage hand ran its semi-corporeal fingers through her pubic hair.

She hummed thoughtfully. “That’s about what I thought,” she said. “I just have kings high.” She tossed her cards down.”Vest it is,” she said with a hint of a smile in her tone. She leaned forward as she slipped off the vest and laid it down on the table. 

Lup gave an appreciative whistle, and Barry kissed her cheek. “See, babe, that’s…. You know, if I keep winning, we get to, you know….” She grinned, and he blushed.

Magnus let out a strained bark of a laugh. “You just don’t want her to beat you, that’s all.”

Lucretia turned to Magnus and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. “Don’t worry, dearest, that’s not going to happen.” Magnus tried to turn her face into a deeper kiss but she pulled away, tightening the Mage Hand’s grip as she did. His eyes went wide.

“Luce, um, uh, hon….”

“Oh, too much?” she said, her voice honeyed with false innocence as she let the spell dissipate.

“Jeez Lucretia, I didn’t mean….” He pushed up against her, kissing up her neck, caressing her through her dress. She smiled wryly at Barry, who was kissing along Lup’s ear, his Mage Hand just gently stroking her thigh.

“Your turn to deal, I think,” he said. Lucretia bet her dress, Barry his shirt, and she made quick work of that hand. Lup slid her hands up under his shirt to push it up over his head; he shivered a little at her hands over his chest and back, but with a deep breath regained his composure. Meanwhile, every time Magnus reached for Lucretia, she recast the Mage Hand, running the electric magic over his chest, up and down his legs, cupping the magic fingers around his balls, slowly stroking his cock, until he was wriggling in his chair, eyes practically rolling back in his head.

“Lup, I think we made— Yeah, Lup— Hey—”

Lup looked at him through her own haze of Barry’s Mage Hand touches with a rueful smile.

“Think we got played, Mags.”

“Yuuuup, pretty much.” He let out a breathy laugh.

“Ah, Barry! Babe!” She breathed frantically through her nose. “Trade while they’re setting up a new hand?”

Barry’s eyes flicked over to Magnus, who wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Lup gave Lucretia a sly smile that widened when Barry murmured, “Counting on you, babe,” against the shell of her ear as he patted her thigh, then leaned back on the sofa to watch her stand and walk slowly, deliberately around the coffee table. She took the path that brought her past Magnus, blowing him a tiny kiss, shooting finger guns, then ducking out of his way when he tried to grab her around the waist. Instead she swatted him on the ass, fast but light, on her way to sit, not in the chair Magnus had just vacated, but in Lucretia’s lap.

Meanwhile, Magnus settled in on the sofa, sitting sideways with one leg behind Barry. Magnus ran his hands up Barry’s back, a simple intimate gesture that caused a hitch in Barry’s throat; he closed his eyes to savor the weight and warmth, before taking a deep breath.

“Hey sexy,” replied Magnus, squeezing the tops of Barry’s shoulders.

“Well, yeah, okay,” was all he could say.

“You are though, babe,” said Lup, tangling her hands in Lucretia’s hair. “I can’t wait until….” She leaned against Lucretia, her breath hot against Lucretia’s ear, but she didn’t say anything, simply kissed her along the jaw, slow soft presses of her lips into Lucretia’s skin. Lucretia shuddered; she too closed her eyes and took a breath to steady herself.

Barry chuckled. “I can deal this hand if you’re a little busy, Creesh.”

She gave him a wry smile. “If you don’t mind.”

Barry frowned at his cards as Magnus slowly massaged his neck and shoulders. When Barry threw down two cards and drew fresh replacements, then sighed, Magnus finally said, “It looks okay to me.” Barry twisted around to look at Magnus with a bemused smile. 

“Bud, I don’t think you know a whole lot about what’s a good hand of cards, given your—” He nodded at his naked form. “—whole  _ thing  _ there.”

Magnus laughed. “Point’s to get the clothes  _ off _ , right?”

“I’d believe it from Lup,” Barry replied, “she’s got a little bit more, uh, forethought.”

“I’ve got some thoughts  _ now.”  _ And Magnus leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Barry and giving him a kiss. Barry blushed from his chest up his neck, bright spots flushing on both cheeks.

Lup curled up close against Lucretia, one arm around her neck, and Lucretia had never before so regretted being ahead in a game, feeling intensely the thin separation of their skin. Lup’s every movement, under the guise of snuggling in closer, shifted Lucretia’s dress against her skin. Lucretia’s heart beat just a little faster, her mouth went dry at Lup’s hand in her hair, Lup’s mouth on her neck.

Her hand holding the cards faltered slightly as Lup sucked a mark into her neck, and she could feel her heartbeat under Lup’s lips. A soft breath escaped her as she adjusted her grip on the cards.

“Yeah?” whispered Lup. “Shame about the, you know,” she added, fingertips plucking at the collar of Lucretia’s dress.

“Mmmmm, well, I suppose,” and she rested the hand not holding the cards on the top of Lup’s thigh, rewarded with a quickening of Lup’s breathing. She bowed her head to Lup’s breast, laying her tongue over a nipple, luxuriating in its warmth as it hardened under her tongue.

“Oh, Lu,” said Lup. “That’s….” Then a mumbled spell into Lucretia’s jaw, and a spectral hand sliding beneath her dress, the tingling of magic on her skin, and Lup’s Mage Hand was hot and electric as it stroked her inner thighs. She felt Lup shift on her lap to accommodate it pushing her legs apart, Lup’s own hand tugging on her hair, and her mouth tightened around Lup’s nipple as semi-corporeal fingers stroked and parted her lips.

“How’re you doing, babe?” asked Lup, her voice high and breathless as Lucretia mimicked the gesture on Lup, slowly breaching her with one and then two fingers. 

“Very— oh— good— yes—” She lifted her head from Lup’s breast, tried to lift her hand of cards to look at them again, see how she was faring, if she should draw more, but the thumb of Lup’s Mage Hand rubbed slow sparking circles on her clit. Her eyes fell shut, and the attempt at words failed her entirely. The fingers of the Mage Hand opened her, pressed from within as the thumb rubbed her clit. 

She’d meant to give as good as she got, but her hand on Lup—inside of Lup, and that was still exhilarating all by itself—her hand was still, just holding onto her. Lup was fucking herself on Lucretia’s hand, and she wanted that, but she wanted Lup, Lup kissing her, one hand in her hair, the other on her cheek, and the Mage Hand on her clit, in her cunt. Her mouth fell open, and Lup tugged at her lower lip, pulled her hair, pulled her head back to kiss her throat, and the whole time that steady stroking, her own breath coming out in small sharp gasps.

“Oh,” and her heart stopped, her breathing frozen, the world frozen with Lup on her lap, Lup’s magic making her come, Lup making her come while she was still dressed, she was throbbing and pulsing and coming so hard but barely making a sound. Her hand holding the cards opened and her hand of cards fell to the ground beside her chair.

And then the only sound in the room was her ragged breathing.

Until Barry swallowed noisily and then coughed. “I think that beats my pair of fours,” he said, gesturing at the royal flush splayed out on the floor.

“Well I know what  _ that _ means,” said Magnus, tumbling Barry back on the sofa and unbuttoning his pants, then pulling down jeans and boxers together with one smooth motion. He paused, the fabric bunched up around Barry’s ankles, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile as he reached up to wrap a hand around Barry’s half-hard cock.

“Wow,” said Barry, but Lup, still curled up against a flushed and panting Lucretia, tsk-ed at them.

“Maggie,” she called out sing-song, “you already forgot our bet?” She sucked in a little breath as Lucretia lazily stroked at her clit. 

Magnus gave her an exaggerated pout. “Aw, come on,” he said. “You didn’t  _ mean _ it? Really?”

“Mags, babe?” She eyed them over and waggled a finger at him. “You can finish taking off my boy’s pants, though.”

“Lup?” asked Barry. 

Her smile was clever but also fond, and she put a hand over Lucretia’s, gently guiding it away from her, lifting it to her lips. She kissed Lucretia’s hand, licked her fingers clean. Lucretia blinked slowly at her.

“Lup?” she asked, and the smile deepened. Lup slipped stood and then pulled Lucretia standing. She tugged at the dress, and Lucretia pulled it over her head, almost in a daze. Lup’s hands danced over her skin while her hands were still tangled up and she couldn’t see, and her breath came shallow, realizing all three of them had their eyes on her, but she couldn’t look back…. But then her dress was off, and her eyes were on Lup’s, and Lup was smiling at her. Lup peppered her cheeks with kisses as she unhooked her bra; then she led her around the coffee table to the sofa, where both Magnus and Barry, now completely undressed, sat looking up at them.

“Alright, up, the both of you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Magnus with a grin, jumping up to stand on the other side of Lucretia, kissing the same spot on her neck where Lup had marked her. 

Lup shook her head, grinning mischievously. She pointed at the side chair. “You, there.” She pushed his chest with a fingertip, and he mimed being blasted back as he retreated to the spot.

“Um,” and Barry blushed as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his erection bobbing slightly, “hey.” Lup took off his glasses and set them on the table. “Where do you, uh…?”

She looked at Lucretia, her brow furrowing slightly, her tongue stuck out between her teeth. She nodded slowly.

“Alright, alright, okay, yeah.” She ran her hand over Lucretia’s cheek, then she turned to Barry, leaning in, her mouth against his ear. “Remember that thing we talked about?” He nodded, his eyes wide.

“You sure?” He glanced at Lucretia, who offered a smile of her own. Lup just sat on the sofa, pulling Lucretia down beside her.

Barry kneeled at her feet and slid his arms under her legs, pulling her forward, just as Lup settled onto the sofa next to her. He looked at her again with a question in his eyes—what would have once been a familiar question—and she looked to Lup, knowing the answer in her thudding heart but wanting that confirmation. Lup leaned forward, her lips brushing Lucretia’s cheek.

“He’s missed you,” she murmured, and Lucretia’s breath caught in her throat as Lup followed her words with a kiss, slow and soft. As they kissed, Barry stroked the tops of her thighs, then laid his mouth on her cunt, just breathing, his lips pressed against her. An involuntary whine escaped her, swallowed by Lup’s kiss, and her legs spread as she pushed herself against him.

Lup caressed her face as she pulled out of the kiss; she ran a finger over Lucretia’s slack lips.

“You missed him too, huh babe?” she whispered. Lucretia closed her eyes, breathing slow and shallow. Lup ran a hand through Barry’s hair; he groaned, and Lucretia jolted forward from the faint vibration of it. “Barry, babe.” Lup’s voice was soft as she played with Barry’s hair, and whether it was that touch or her tone Lucretia couldn’t tell, but his mouth fell open at that, and slowly he played at her lips with his tongue.

His name was a low murmur in her mouth as her hand rested on his head, her fingers entwined with Lup’s, her other arm curled low around Lup’s hips.

“You need a little more, babe? You can tell us.” She pulled Barry’s hair, not hard, just a little playful tug, and he looked up at them, his eyes wide, as Lucretia sighed. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she met Barry’s gaze, and the want in his eyes rolled through her like a wave.

“Please,” Lucretia said, and it was a response and a question and a prayer all rolled together into a single low breathy word. For a fraction of a second, his eyes flickered to Lup, who smiled, slow and wanton, before she winked at them both.

“Please,” came an answering response from the other chair, Magnus’s voice rough and hungry. Lup laughed at that, a loud open snort that cut through the tension; Lucretia chuckled weakly, and even Barry managed a smile curving against the crease of Lucretia’s thigh.

“Don’t you worry, we’re taking good care of your girl,” said Lup, that laugh still in her voice, then lower, “Aren’t we?” She let go of Barry’s hair, her hand coming to rest next to Barry’s on Lucretia’s thigh, then trailing her fingertips along his knuckles. Lucretia nodded weakly. Barry bowed his head again, opening his mouth just enough for the tip of his tongue to brush her clit, stroking it just as Lup moved her hand again: hip, belly, ribs. Her fingers danced right on the edge of tickling and Lucretia sucked in a breath.

“Lup, babe,” he said with a gently warning tone as he pulled away again, his hands a comforting weight on her legs.

Barry felt the nervous tension in Lucretia’s thigh muscles. He looked away from Lup’s gorgeous teasing eyes—the smile that owned his heart—to focus on Lucretia. Not just that half-smile from the threatened tickles, the flushed cheeks (she’s already come once, he wants to see her do it again and again, if they can), but the question that still lingered in her eyes even after everything so far. They’ve all said  _ yes  _ in all the ways they have, a thousand times over, and he could see that still she wondered.

And it wasn’t that he felt the same as he did before everything went so wrong, if anything, he felt better now, he saw her more clearly, and loved (loved? yes) this Lucretia after everything.

Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Magnus’s rough eager breathing (and that’s a whole other thing he wanted to get back to), Lup kissing Lucretia again, and the sweet sour sex smell of her, in his home. His heart was full. His heart was in his mouth, and he leaned forward again to put his mouth on her, but first….

“Missed you a lot, Luce,” and he could feel how raw and gruff he sounded saying it, could feel the gasp that sounded as if it had been punched from her chest, just as Lup brushed a thumb across her nipple.  _ Missed  _ wasn’t quite the word he wanted, because this was never how it was before, but it was as close as he could get in the moment. Instead of searching for the right word, he put his mouth on her cunt, kissing her there, massaging the tops of her legs with his thumbs as he mouthed at her, slowly savoring. Again that desperate gasp, and he chased that sound with his mouth and tongue, anything to get her to cry out, to rock her hips up into him.

Other sounds, too, Lup murmuring his name with a heady mix of surprise and fondness, Magnus’s barely suppressed groan. He was pretty sure Magnus was touching himself, watching them, but he couldn’t stop himself to check, anymore than he could stop himself to watch whatever Lup was doing to Lucretia, and then whatever she did in response that drew out a familiar sharp intake of breath.

He did glance up for a moment, pausing with his tongue on her clit, and yes, that little anxious furrow of the brow was gone, her face open, the only tension in it the anticipation of release. For a moment he watched the rise and fall of her chest, Lup’s face buried in her shoulder. Lucretia reached for him, brushing the hair from his forehead, and the light graze of her fingertips was electric. He let out a soft groan, his hands gripping tighter on her legs, and she pushed up against that pressure. His head dipped back down, all of his sensation concentrated into his mouth on her (not all, he’s painfully hard but that can wait), his face streaked with her, tonguing, sucking, again chasing her moans until they found a steady rhythm.

She laughed, and gods that was a sound, the low breathy gasping laughs; it’s a little like he remembers and also new, in those years apart she changed, became something different, even more, and he wanted  _ that _ too. Then she said his name, trembling and crackled, barely above a whisper.

His name on her lips and his mouth on her cunt— and Lup’s mouth on her breast, and her hand on Lup’s clit— and then she glanced at Magnus, sitting at the edge of the chair, leaning forward. She caught his eyes, wide, pupils blown, at the same moment that Barry sucked at her, hard and steady, and that was it: sharp cries as her thighs clenched around his head, the pulse of her clit in his mouth. She could feel herself soaking his chin as she came. Then it was abruptly all too much, her feet dropped to the floor, and she pushed his forehead with the same hand she’d just used to pull him closer.

Lucretia slumped back on the couch, holding Lup in her arms and kissing the top of her head over and over again. Then, with hungry swiftness, she pushed Lup back against the arm of the sofa. Lucretia kneeled over her, staring, memorizing her face, eyes half-lidded with lust, the fullness of her lips, her ears twitching ever so slightly. She touched the shell of Lup’s ear, ran her hand over Lup’s face, basking in it, the feel of soft skin beneath her fingertips. But only for a second. Then she pushed Lup’s legs apart with her knee, sliding her thigh up between Lup’s thighs, and was rewarded with Lup’s eyes and smile both gone wide. Lup ground down on the top of Lucretia’s thigh with a low moan, and Lucretia grabbed Lup’s waist, dug into her hips with both thumbs, holding her tight, eyes locked on Lup’s.

“Yes?” she breathed.

“Oh gods yes, Creesh, babe, doll, sweetie,” Lup babbled at her, and Lucretia chuckled, releasing one hand only to slide it between them, stroking Lup’s clit, feeling it hard and slick between her fingers, hearing Lup’s voice rise and rise until she just cried out “Fuck me,” between gasps and whimpers. The sound of Lup gone incoherent with lust made Lucretia giddy, heart pounding in her chest.

Lucretia leaned back, letting go of Lup, again just looking at her. She touched Lup with delicate reverent fingers, reached for her hands as they gripped the cushions of the sofa, twined her fingers with Lup’s, and Lup gripped back almost uncomfortably tight.

“Lucretia.” Lup’s voice was tight and thready, the single word of her name expressing so much.

“Yes.” And Lup lifted Lucretia’s hands, pressed them to her, Lup’s wetness coating both of their fingers, and she lifted Lup’s hands over her head before releasing them.

“Please?” Lup bit her lower lip, staring at Lucretia, sweat beading on her forehead. “Babe?”

Lucretia smiled, feeling the giddy energy flooding her as she thrust two fingers inside Lup.

“Yes?” And Lup rocked up against her hand, both hands as she dropped the other one to stroke Lup’s clit, fingers to either side as Lup tilted her hips up. She held steady as Lup fucked against her frantically, murmured encouragement as counterpoint to Lup’s whines and whimpers. (Behind them, still kneeling by the sofa, Barry made a sound as if all the air had been punched out of his chest, and that too went to her head, made her more determined to give Lup what she needed.)

She leaned over to take a nipple lightly between her lips, the change in angle pressing her fingers deeper into Lup, her legs trembling with the effort of bracing herself above Lup. Lup arched up, and she could feel her tighten, feel the pulse in time with Lup’s breathing, Lup’s muttered curses.

When she looked at Lup’s face again, there were tears in the corners of Lup’s eyes, wide and staring,  _ oh babe,  _ whispered almost too softly to hear, and then her eyes rolled back and fell closed as her body went rigid under Lucretia. She felt Lup’s orgasm, wet and hot, and she gasped in a sharp breath of her own at the intensity of it.

They both let out a long breath as Lup dropped back and Lucretia slowly withdrew her hands. She was about to wipe them on her thighs when Lup grabbed her wrists and brought first one hand then the other to her mouth, kissing and licking. Lucretia shuddered at the intimacy of it, slid down into Lup’s waiting arms with a sigh.

Barry wobbled as he sat back on his heels, and Magnus swiftly moved over to pull him standing, one strong arm wrapped around his back, the other smoothing his cheek, fingers running through his sweat-damp hair, a thumb dragged across his soaked lips. The urge to please was still so strong and his mouth fell open, his tongue desperate on the pad of Magnus’s thumb. He began to slip back to his knees, eager for Magnus’s cock on his tongue, but Magnus held him firm. Without realizing it, he whimpered, and Magnus hushed him. Magnus wrapped that hand around  _ his _ cock, thumb damp from his own spit brushing the head, and whatever giddy noise was about to escape him was instead swallowed by a kiss. Magnus licked at his lips, licked the taste of Lucretia from him, sucked at his bottom lip, tugging a little with his teeth. 

Magnus kissed him and it was rough and gentle and Barry had forgotten, really, what that could be like, what  _ Magnus  _ could be like, Magnus holding him tight and stroking him slowly and kissing him eagerly.

And when he felt as though he would fall despite Magnus’s grip, he felt the two women on either side of him, Lucretia resting her head on Magnus’s shoulder, Lup— beautiful, wonderful, clever, darling Lup— pressed up against his back, her hand  _ over  _ Magnus’s, kissing down his neck. He let out a sigh of perfect contentment, happy to drift in this arousal.

“We do have an actual bed, babe,” she murmured into his jaw. She looked up at Magnus, and Barry could feel her smile against his cheek. “Splurged for a real nice one.” Then she tapped the back of Magnus’s hand before sliding hers to rest on Barry’s hip. “Call the game a draw and go check it out?”

“We will absolutely not call the game a draw,” said Lucretia, stern voice a contrast to her nude frame draped over Magnus’s, her hair mussed, a hickey blooming against her collarbone. “A bed sounds lovely, though.” She leaned in to kiss Barry’s cheek, murmuring thanks as she gently removed Magnus’s hand from his lower back. She could smell herself on him, and as Lup turned Barry and kissed him, the thought of Lup tasting her on his lips made Lucretia’s head spin.

Lup took Barry’s hand in hers and pulled him through the house to the stairs; Magnus and Lucretia followed. Barry’s path was slow, almost stumbling, as he stopped to press kisses into Lup’s face, her neck, up along the point of her ear until she stumbled against him, playfully pushing him away. The other couple, too, stopped every few steps for a long slow kiss, hands moving to each other, Magnus laughing and Lucretia letting out a soft chuckle.

Barry and Lup headed up the stairs, and Magnus paused to watch them, pulling Lucretia close.

“Oh baby, your face when he was eating you out, that was  _ amazing. _ ” He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her easily, and pressed her back up against the wall. Pictures rattled from the force of it as she let out a sharp breath. Her legs hooked around his waist. “You’re so beautiful when you come,” he growled as he slid inside. Her head fell back against the wall. He bit his lower lip, thrusting slowly, holding her tight. “And Barry—” He looked at her with wide almost astonished eyes, “he’s so fucking  _ hot  _ like that, on his knees—” A rough groan as he pressed against her, and she smiled back at him, murmuring  _ gods yes.  _ “Luce, I just wanna—”

Then, from upstairs, Lup’s voice, high and sharp, singing their names, “Lucretia, Magnus, where are youuuu—” and then she cried out  _ please _ , and whether it was directed at them or at Barry was hard to tell.

“Magnus, darling,” breathed Lucretia.

“Mhmmm?”

“We— ah— dearest— upstairs?”

“Mmm yeah, okay, yeah, I just….” He stopped moving, his breathing returning to normal. Slowly, so slowly, too slowly he pulled out, lifting her up and then set her down. She leaned against the wall again, her legs wobbly. She reached out and touched his cheek, and he grabbed her hand, kissing her fingers reverently, pressing his mouth against her palm.

“Up...stairs….” she breathed. And he grinned and ran up without even a backwards look; she followed at a more measured pace, pausing to look at the living room, the clothing tossed carelessly, the chairs pushed aside. (The pictures on the walls, everyone in them but her….) She let out something between a sigh and a laugh as she continued up to the sound of her name being called. Down the hall, to the open door with light pouring out of it, and Lup’s urgent gasping.

Magnus turned in the doorway and grabbed her hand, dragging her the rest of the way forward. Lup looked up at them from the bed, her eyes wide as she gripped at the sheets, Barry crouched between her legs, his head bobbing steadily.

“Damn,” said Lucretia.

“I know, right?” Magnus replied.

“Hey,” said Lup, then her eyes fluttered shut and she curled her toes into the sheets. “Babe,” and she tugged at his hair until he pulled away to rest his head on her belly. He hummed softly at her, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing. “Guests,” she added, and he blushed.

“Gosh, guys, sorry, I’m, uh, you know….” he mumbled into her side.

Magnus sat on the bed beside him and stroked his back, his hand coming to rest on Barry’s hip. “You’re a tender and enthusiastic lover, nothing wrong with that.” Although if anything, that just intensified the feeling, and Barry’s blush deepened until his whole face and chest felt hot. Or maybe that was just the closeness of Magnus and of Lup, her hands a familiar presence carding his hair. And then Lucretia sidling up next to Lup: when he looked up, Lucretia’s hands were cupped around the shaved back of Lup’s head, tangling in Lup’s hair, pulling her head back so Lucretia could kiss Lup’s neck, sucking a mark below the point of her jaw, kissing up her ear. He could feel her breathing quicken, and at the same time he kissed down her soft belly, into her pubic hair, to the swelling bud of her clit.

At the same time, also, he wanted to press back into Magnus’s firm touch, the warm slightly rough hands on his waist, his hipbone, stroking the backs of his thighs. 

Lucretia sat up, attentive eager eyes looking past him to Magnus, and she crawled over, brushing Barry’s side with her hip. 

He couldn’t see her, only heard Magnus say “Luce,” then felt him sit on the bed, so heavily that his own head was pushed against Lup’s thigh. Then a low groan, and “Oh god, Lucretia.” Something that sounded almost like her laugh, but muffled.

Lup’s hand was still in his hair, and she said, “Goddamn hell of a view, babe.” He hummed a questioning tone against the crease of her thigh, rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. “I mean, she is, they are, whew.” She lifted his face, wiped his chin with the back of her hand. Her smile, the fond smile he would travel a thousand universes for; he kissed that smile.

“I love you too,” she said, then soft and serious, “Thanks.”

He blushed. Behind him, Magnus let out another moan.

“Hey Lucy, leave some dick for my boy,” she called out over Barry’s shoulder. 

Magnus laughed, but it sounded barely held together, then a soft whine, and Lucretia replied, “I think there’s more than enough to go around.”

Barry turned his head to see her crouched in front of Magnus, propped up on her elbows, head just blocking his view. He looked back at Lup, who smiled and nodded, then made fingerguns at him. 

He crawled over behind Lucretia, his eyes on Magnus, whose head was tipped back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. And when he touched her, his hand just brushing her hip, her skin was warm, and she startled under his palm. She pressed back into his hand, and he found himself gripping her hip, his breath quickening at the sound of her gasping around Magnus’s dick.

At that, Magnus’s head jerked upright, his eyes opened, and then he looked at Barry with an enormous grin. His gaze raked down Barry's torso, finally coming to rest on Barry’s erection, which almost touched the curve of Lucretia’s ass. Magnus chewed on his lower lip, then, wiggling his eyebrows at Barry. 

Then he winked— which was almost too much, Barry suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing, blushing with a wave of embarrassment. Except that then Lucretia did  _ something  _ with her mouth or her hands (he couldn’t quite see) and Magnus shuddered an exhale, and she shifted just a little, so Barry’s hand rested on the small of her back, and when he pressed down, she gave a pleased hum and pushed back. And that pressed his dick between her ass and his stomach, and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Luce,” and she wiggled, and Magnus started to laugh, and then cut off abruptly with a moan that dissolved into incoherent muttering. He touched her face, then tugged gently on her hair: Barry could see the restraint in his tense expression, until finally she pulled away again, but as she did she pushed back, and then Barry was the one whimpering trying to restrain himself.

“Yes dear?” and her words were dignified, but her voice was raw, and he had to shuffle back on his knees, holding his throbbing dick in his hand, his other still resting on her hip.

Magnus was wide-eyed looking down at her, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing.

“Baby, uh, I think Barry, Barry, um,” and Magnus paused, panting. She craned her head around to look at Barry, to look directly at his dick, and only after that at his face, and her mouth was swollen, her eyes half-lidded, and then she smiled, and she arched her back.

“Can I, could, I’d, may I fu—”

“Barry, I’d love it if you did, please.” Her brow furrowed slightly. “Oh, we should— My bag, downstairs—” 

“Got ya, babe,” said Lup from behind them, sliding open the door on the bedside table, pressing the packet into his hand. She’d insisted,  _ just a few, you never know,  _ and of course she was right. Lup was always right. He kissed her as she pressed against him for just a second, rewarded with the feeling of her smile. He heard her settle back against the pillows. “As you were,” she said smugly.

Somehow his hands weren’t trembling as he rolled the condom on, somehow his heart kept from bursting as he held himself with one hand and her hips with the other and slid his dick along her, rubbing the head against her clit. She moaned, and it was just that bit muffled that he realized she had her mouth back on Magnus again, and he twitched against her and she moaned  _ again _ and he couldn’t, he had to. He slid inside and that gave him both hands free to hold onto her hips one on each side and just pull her back. That made Magnus moan, somehow, Magnus staring at him with undisguised lust as Barry thrust into Lucretia.

If he looked down, there was a bead of sweat rolling down Lucretia’s spine, glistening on her dark skin, and his hands gripped her almost too tight. If he looked up, Magnus’s chest hair curled damply around his nipples and Magnus’s hands tangled in Lucretia’s hair. If he closed his eyes, he smelled sex all around them, felt the tight heat of her around him...and then he heard Lup gasp, heard the tiny familiar sounds that he knew, after all these years he knew what it sounded like when Lup was touching herself, and that— Oh that was too much, realizing that she was watching them, she was watching him, and she  _ liked _ it…. He shouted, fucking hard into Lucretia, his eyes screwed shut, chasing that feeling, more, and more, and more, and then he was coming, sooner than he’d hoped but it was so much, he couldn’t….

He fell forward, panting, and abruptly realized he was putting too much weight on her, as she had her hands on Magnus’s thighs, her mouth against the side of his cock (still hard, of course, and he almost pushed her out of the way for a taste), and Barry rolled sideway, slipping out of her. 

“Ooof,” he said, inelegantly, as he landed on the bed with a thud. “Gods, Lucretia.”

She turned to look at him, and she looked pleased and utterly wrecked, shifting so that one hand wrapped loosely around Magnus’s dick.

“I’d better, uh, y’know, go take care of this,” said Barry, gesturing down to his crotch.

“And I should probably pee,” added Lucretia, hopping up off of the bed.

“Awwww, Luce,” said Magnus. He looked up at her with comically mournful eyes, and she kissed him on the forehead.

“BRB,” she said, coolly, gravely, but just the tiniest lilt of a laugh underneath that. 

It felt familiar, somehow, to be sharing a bathroom again after all these years, although this wasn't the crammed space of the Starblaster. Obviously this was Lup and Barry's wishlist, somehow both spacious and cozy, every surface sprouting half-burned candles. Strange, that she’d never been here, even if to anyone else that would have been utterly unsurprising. Such a casual intimacy that she’d never thought to miss.

Barry squinted at her as he dried his hands.

“How ya doing?” he asked. 

“Pretty okay,” she said, running a hand through her mussed hair, and when she chuckled, he joined in.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh, is this—”

“Not quite what I expected, but…” She looked towards the bedroom, a soft smile on her lips. “Thanks.”

“Fuck. Jeez, Creesh.”

“What?”

He stepped towards her; she’d forgotten what it was like, being this close to Barry, nearly as big as Magnus, but somehow more square, more solid. He touched her face, delicately, as if after eating her out and fucking her, he could still be nervous around her. She turned into his hand, kissing his palm, and he inhaled sharply.

“You’re gonna tell  _ me _ thank you? After—” He chuckled again, and then his expression went serious. “You know, I don’t know if we ever—”

“Not like that, surely,” she said, thinking of all the years between them, so close and yet always a separation, connected through others, never directly. She took one more step, and they were chest to chest, tipping her chin to look up into his eyes.

“And it’s okay,” he said, almost but not quite a question.

“It’s okay with me,” she replied. Her heart beat just a little too fast; she didn’t know where to put her hands. “And tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow too,” he said. The hand on her cheek slid around to cup the back of her head, and she closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly, and then his mouth on hers, his other hand around her waist. Even as she knew, she felt him lean in to kiss her, she still made a little sound of surprise. Slow, the way Barry kissed was like breathing together, slow and warm and just a little careful, her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands on her steady. She wrapped her arms around his waist, slid her hands up his back. He was solid under her hands, though she knew the red magic that crackled through him, magic the way Lup was magic, something utterly different and strange. And yet, in this moment, something utterly solid and true.

Her mouth felt tender, almost bruised from their kissing, and she licked her lips when she looked at him again. He was watching her with those calm serious eyes; his hand came back around to stroke her cheek, his fingertips brushing her lips. She kissed his fingers, the memory of his hands on her still fresh, and he sighed. 

“I'll be honest with ya, Creesh.”

She raised an eyebrow. 

“They're being real quiet in there, and that's got me a little worried.”

“Rightfully so, I'm sure.”

As if on cue, the sound of Magnus’s laugh rang out, abruptly pitching upward into squealing giggles.

“Magnus?” she said.

“‘M fi— fine, I’m fine—” More giggles, Lup’s mixed in this time. “We’re, uh, we’re cool, don’t wanna interrupt—”

Barry and Lucretia exchanged a look; when they came back into the bedroom, Magnus was flat on his back, Lup straddling his waist, one hand holding back his wrists, the other darting down his ribs.

“Well, that’s real interesting,” said Barry. Lup twisted around on top of Magnus, grinning.

“Hey babe.” She clambered off of him, still holding down his arms over his head.

Magnus strained his neck up to look at them. “Hi. How are you two? Didn’t mean to bust up your fun.”

And it’s not as though she hadn’t seen him laying naked on a bed, half-hard and grinning, dozens of times before, but with Lup holding him like that? With Barry standing beside her, a hungry sound in his throat? That was something different, and she wanted to savor it.

“All cleaned up and ready to take care of this one?” said Lup. “He has been surprisingly patient.”

“He’s gotten better at that,” said Lucretia. “Mostly.”

Magnus bucked his hips up slightly and Barry inhaled through his nose.

“Okay, okay, yeah,” said Barry softly, almost to himself. 

“It’s a nice dick,” said Lup cheerfully.

“Hey!” said Magnus, and she flicked his nose, then kissed his forehead.

“That was a compliment, doofus, and it is, and my boy here has been thinking about it, so maybe if he would  _ get a move on…” _

Barry chuckled as Lucretia patted his ass with one hand and gestured towards Magnus with the other.

“Alright, alright, jeez you two.”

He got onto the bed on his hands and knees, his toes dangling off the edge of the bed.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on, I got an idea,” said Lup.

“I thought you wanted me to hurry up,” said Barry, tapping his fingers along the top of Magnus’s thigh, drawing a little jolt out of him.

“No, but this is better— Hey, Luce, c’mere,” and she gestured for Lucretia to sit by the head of the bed. “And then Maggie, you scoot up.” She placed Lucretia’s hands over Magnus’s wrists. “Or you know, let him use his hands, whatever. Now, babe—” 

Barry gave her a knowing smile, crawling inelegantly up the bed to settle himself between Magnus’s massive legs. 

“Oh, perfect,” she said. She played with Magnus’s hair as she nuzzled Lucretia’s cheek. 

“Well,” and Magnus hummed softly. He turned his head towards Lucretia and Lup. “This is— I like it, and maybe another time? But—” He wiggled his hands, Lucretia released his wrists, and he reached down to gently touch Barry’s face. “Hey old friend, come here a sec before you—” He sucked in a breath as Barry kissed the base of his cock. “Okay, but—” He tugged on Barry’s hair, and Barry crawled the rest of the way up the bed, for a moment laying on top of Magnus. Then Magnus slid sideways, leaving just enough for Barry to fit between Magnus and Lucretia. 

He lay chest to chest with Magnus, close enough that he could see him clearly even without his glasses. He'd gotten used to it, mostly, how different Magnus looked after the decade apart, but this was maybe the first time he'd looked really close. Barry ran a hand over Magnus’s face, brushing the sideburns, touching the scar that bisected his eyebrow. Seeing a few flecks of grey, laugh lines around the corners of his eyes, his mouth.

Barry didn't even have to lean in, the second he shifted in Magnus’s arms, Magnus’s mouth was on his. If kissing Lucretia had been soft and careful, kissing Magnus was heated and messy, Magnus’s stubble rough at the edges of his mouth. Magnus pressed against him hard with his mouth, his tongue — his hips, too, rocking against Barry as they kissed. Magnus’s hand rested on his side, and Lucretia’s hand, their fingers threaded together on him, squeezing gently, holding him tight between them. He could feel the rise and fall of Lucretia’s breathing as he kissed Magnus, hear her little sighs in response to the hum of satisfaction from Magnus.

He worked a hand in between them, then, trying to get a grip on Magnus; not quite enough room to stroke him off, just his hand cupped around the base. Magnus rolled his hips into it with little huffs of breath, breaking their kiss to just rest his forehead against Barry’s. 

They rocked against each other, raising a sheen of sweat between them as their cocks slid against each other, Barry slower to respond but then matching Magnus. Both of them panted open-mouthed against each other, moving back to wet rough kisses, a feeling Barry could have floated in forever.

“Wow,” whispered Lup, her voice seeming to come from a thousand miles away, and Lucretia murmured in agreement, and he let out a long sigh. Magnus gave a pleased hum. Barry felt her hand in his hair, the scratch of her nails against his scalp grounding him.

“Babe?” she asked, and at first he couldn’t even find a word to answer her with. “Did you still want to— you know, like we talked about—” And even naked, caged in Magnus and Lucretia’s arms, his actual dick pressing against Magnus’s, she could still make him blush. He took a breath, looked into Magnus’s eyes, the scar-split brow raised in a question.

“You two talked about  _ me?”  _

“Uh, yeah, bud, I mean, you know, we, uh….”

Magnus pitched his voice low, though his attempt to be sexy was betrayed by the obvious glee in it. (And  _ that _ betrayed perhaps by the way his dick pressed against Barry, insistent.) “Here, in  _ this bed,  _ you and Lup….”

“You sure don't make it easy on a guy, Maggie,” Barry said, burying his burning face in Magnus’s neck. Then Magnus stroked his hair, and the four of them lay in anticipatory silence. “I was kinda hoping, though, that you would be, that you might wanna….”

“Barry wants to get dicked down, is what he's trying to say,” Lup added. 

“Aw, by little ol’ me?” At which Lucretia flicked Magnus’s ear. “What?!” 

She chuckled, but Barry could feel the tension in her body pressed up against him. 

“Tell him,” she chided. Her breath was hot on his ear, and then Magnus took Barry’s face in his hands. Magnus swallowed, and the playful expression fell. 

“I would  _ love  _ to fuck you, Barry.” His brow furrowed, and for a second Barry thought maybe he was about to say something more. Then that grin, the serious moment passed, and with an improbable ease he flipped Barry to face Lucretia and Lup. 

“Ladies,” said Barry with a self-deprecating laugh.

Lucretia gave him an unnervingly calculated look, but before he could consider what it meant, Magnus’s hands were on his back, thumbs pressing into his shoulders, and his eyes fell closed. Magnus’s hands worked down his spine, firm and steady, though Magnus paused to pepper the tops of his shoulders with kisses. Barry gasped as knuckles dug into the small of his back.

Lucretia watched his face, watched as his gaze softened, his body easing under Magnus’s hands. She watched Magnus’s rapt attention focused on Barry; she knew what that was like, how overwhelming it could be. 

As Magnus worked Barry’s lower back, then kneaded his ass, his hips pushed forward into Lucretia. She scooted her way down and started sucking him off, not very intensely, just wrapping her lips around the tip, letting it slide with the movement of his hips as Magnus massaged him. He groaned, low and slow, then muffled as Lup moved in and began kissing him. 

The rough pad of Magnus’s fingertip pressed against his hole, and he let out a gasp against Lup’s mouth. He just rested it there, holding, waiting, patient, as his other hand spread his cheeks very slightly. Barry breathed into the sensation, caught between Magnus on the one side, Lup and Lucretia on the other.

“Like that?” Magnus’s breath was hot against Barry’s ear. Lucretia paused, and he could feel her breathing too, while Lup stroked his cheek.

“You good, babe?” she asked. He closed his eyes and nodded— at her, at Magnus, at the whole situation. Lucretia licked the underside of his dick and he whispered, “Please.”

“Can a fellow get some help here?” said Magnus, and there was some pause between Lup and Lucretia, an exchange he could sense without seeing, then a murmured spell, Lup’s familiar spellwork, and the fingers resting against the pucker of his ass were suddenly slick, already pressing against the ring of muscle. Lucretia started up again, stroking with her hand, so close to her face that the head of his cock brushed her cheek.

“You can—” he started, and then Magnus pressed with one of those thick fingers and it was so much, memory and imagination didn’t do it justice. He relaxed, or tried to, what with Lucretia on his dick and Lup running her hands over his face. All he could do was pant against her helplessly, begging, wanting, utterly inarticulate. Trying to relax, he’s supposed to let go, this is what he wanted, one of the things they’ve been whispering about in the middle of the night.

“Lup,” and his voice was a thin distant desperate thing, but she took his face in her hands, stared into his eyes. She brushed his hair off of his damp forehead, and his love for her exploded in his chest. 

Then Lucretia stroked him again, and he clenched hard, too hard, around Magnus’s finger, and his head jerked away from Lup’s touch, his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Lucy, Mags, babes, I’m gonna need you both to be real gentle with my boy Barrold for a hot minute, okay?” Her gentle stern voice brought him back to himself, and he let out a shuddering breath. Both Magnus and Lucretia were still, and Magnus’s broad hand (the one not inside of him, gods above) rested between his shoulder blades, a tender warmth, a gentle weight. Lup pressed a hand to his chest, and Lucretia’s hands curled over his thighs, and his breathing returned to something closer to normal.

“Still with us, babe?” she said. He let out a thready chuckle.

“If you don’t wanna….” added Magnus, and somehow that caused a bubble of anxiety to well up in his gut.

“No… no no no, I, yeah, just,” and then a real breath, and pressing his hips back to Magnus, which means pulling away from Lucretia, but she was still right there, and her breath was warm on his hip. “It’s good,” he said as earnestly as he could manage. “Please, uh, please don’t stop.”

At that, Magnus placed a kiss at the nape of Barry’s neck, just above where his hand rested, and he again started to slowly stroke, and Barry whined, his eyes on Lup. Lucretia took his hand, then, and he squeezed her fingers. Her other hand curled loosely around the base of his cock. By degrees, he was both relaxed and aroused, the moment of overwhelm passing, leaving him wanting that pleasant burn, and more, the idea of Magnus actually fucking him still just there, waiting. 

Finally after an endless moment: “More?” trembling and eager at the same time, and Magnus slid in a second finger. All four of them holding their breath, and then as Barry groaned, all of them moved with him, his hand tight on Lucretia’s, his other hand reaching for Lup, and Magnus steadily working him open. Magnus hummed little sounds of comfort and reassurance, whispering in Barry’s ear, kissing his neck, encouraging him on until he was begging, not even realizing the sounds coming out of his mouth until Magnus paused.

He tried to catch his breath, but every movement of his body just reminded him of Magnus’s fingers inside him, of Lup, of Lucretia, of everything just right there.

“Mag….” His own ragged breathing the only thing he could hear, his own heartbeat in his ears.

“Yes, Barry?” The hand on his back coming around to hold him close. He looked into Lup’s eyes; she smiled.

“Can you fuck me?” His voice sounded too desperate to his own ears, and the whole bed rocked with Magnus’s chuckle. 

“I think we already established Magnus’s interest in that activity,” said Lucretia from somewhere in the vicinity of his dick. Lup snorted.

“If you’re sure you’re ready,” Magnus said, gently, then added a third finger as if to confirm. 

“Ah! Yes!” And a rearranging around him, his leg thrown over Lucretia’s shoulder, or maybe her waist, Magnus shifting himself into position. Then finally, Magnus. Of course it was more than he’d remembered, and yet Magnus moved so slowly, so carefully that it was excruciating. Again he begged for more, and then Magnus buried himself to the hilt, his check pressed against Barry’s back. Magnus groaned, a growl that came from deep in his throat.

“Fuck, Barry….” Barry could feel Magnus’s chest heaving against him. “Can I...could we…?”

He would have agreed to anything Magnus wanted in that moment, any way Magnus wanted him; Lup’s soft laugh made him realize he might have said that out loud.

“Gals, if you could give us a little space,” said Magnus, and Barry realized how much he’d been grounding himself with their touch when Lucretia and Lup both retreated, and then again when Magnus withdrew his fingers and let go of his back. But he didn’t have much time to consider it as Magnus again just lifted him, set him down on his hands and knees, ran a hand through his hair and down his back. Magnus leaned over him, and he loved that weight, but it was only for a moment, until Magnus lined himself up and then slid inside with a huff and a low grunt.

Barry slid down onto his elbows, and immediately wished he’d thought to say something so that he could put his mouth on Lup. He wanted her; he  _ needed  _ her, and so it was her name that he started muttering and then crying, and he could only hope that Magnus didn’t take it wrong, please he didn’t want Magnus to stop fucking him.

A cool hand touched his side, a stern voice said his name, and then Magnus’s, and Magnus stopped moving, which was the opposite of what he wanted, really, but Lucretia— so thoughtful— said, “Barry, dear, do you need Lup?” She touched his face and his tongue darted out to her fingers and he begged, and then Lucretia was gone, but Lup settled in at the head of the bed and lifted him, and the change in angle was so much, but then his head in Lup’s lap and that’s all he ever wanted. He put his mouth on Lup’s clit and he didn’t have much control, not with Magnus fucking him senseless, but he lapped at her as much as he could. The sound, the smell of her, and Magnus, solid steady Magnus. 

Magnus’s hands practically crushing his hips, and he was ready to be broken, he could feel the muscles of Magnus’s thighs slamming against him, the muscles in Lup’s gripping his head. Magnus was shouting, almost, and Lup was whimpering.

“Oh, I’m gonna—” yelled Magnus, and he pulled out, spurted hot across Barry’s back, just as Lup shrieked and pulled his hair, shouting his name, and he felt her throbbing under his tongue. For a moment, Magnus’s hands gripped even tighter, and he heard his own name out of Magnus’s mouth as if from far away, with a note of surprise and wonder.

They turned Barry over, and he blinked hazily at the three of them. Lup gazed down at him fondly. 

“C’mere, babe,” she said, and he scooted to lay his head on her chest, his back against her torso. She smoothed a hand down his ribs, but when she stretched down towards his erection laying against his stomach, Magnus interposed his own hand, wrapping around the base easily. Barry closed his eyes, burying his face in Lup’s arm, his breathing hot and shallow in time with Magnus’s slow strokes, Magnus stretched out beside him, languorous and warm. 

Then he felt the bed shift, and when he looked again, Lucretia lay on the other side, her legs curled around his calves. She murmured a spell as she put a hand above Magnus’s, and the slick slipped over their fingers, her long fingers beside Magnus’s thick ones— teasing his cock the way they’d teased his ass— his groan turned to a whine as Lup thumbed at one nipple.

Lucretia paused and leaned on her elbow, watching Magnus, whose face was screwed up in concentration as he stroked Barry’s cock. His tongue stuck out just a little bit, like it did when he was calculating a woodworking project or sizing up a particularly complex lock, and it made her smile. She reached out and touched his cheek, and that look of loving concentration turned on her, and his eyes softened as he smiled.

“Hey, baby,” he said.

“Hey yourself. C’mere.” And she beckoned him to her, pulling him into a long slow kiss, both of them draped over Barry’s legs, Magnus’s big hand still loosely curled around the base of his cock. Barry let out a soft whine of a breath, and when she pulled away from kissing Magnus finally, she could see Lup leaning over Barry kissing his forehead, caressing him reassuringly.

Lucretia dipped her head again to run her tongue up the underside of Barry’s cock. He panted, thrusting his hips as best he could with their weight resting on him, and Magnus joined her, mouthing lightly along the side, almost laughing as he tried to stick out his tongue to meet Lucretia’s. She did laugh then, pulling back to chortle softly, then leaning back in to mirror him, her lips pressing against his length, their tongues teasing. 

Then their mouths met on the velvety tip, the familiarity of Magnus’s mouth against the almost-familiar, not-quite-familiar feeling of the head of Barry’s dick. Magnus stroked up, and she kissed his fingers, licking the fingertips where they slid against skin, and Barry moaned. She looked up at him through her lashes: his head was buried in Lup’s shoulder, one hand intertwined with hers, the other clenched in the sheets. 

“Barry,” said Lup; she nudged his chin, coaxing him to look down at them. Lucretia wrapped her hand around Magnus’s, giving him a small subtle nod, but without ever taking her eyes off of Barry. Magnus shifted up onto his knees. For a moment, all three of them had their eyes on him, and then Magnus took him deep, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked enthusiastically. Lucretia trailed her hand along Barry’s hips, watching first Magnus and then Barry’s reaction, his eyes closed, his whole face drawn tight in concentration.

“Gods, Mag,” and his voice crackled when Magnus pulled off with a pop, his hand still resting on Barry’s pubic bone. Barry’s erection curved over Magnus’s hand, glistening with spit, a bead of precome on the tip.

Lucretia shuffled to her knees. Again she kissed Magnus, his lips on hers full, his tongue eager for hers. Lup made a low hungry sound, and when Lucretia looked up, she was whispering something against Barry’s ear, perhaps kissing him, and he laughed, weakly but with a smile that lit up his face.

“Let me,” she murmured to Magnus, who responded with a grin and a nod, then shifted back to sit cross-legged. She breathed in the smell of all of them, mingled again, as never before. They took turns, her and Magnus, teasing Barry until he was whimpering and breathless, until Lup’s eyes were wide as saucers and her breathing shallow.

They kissed, again, Magnus kissed her while their hands laced together stroked Barry; the sounds he made when he came again, finally, were almost distant, mumbling their names, and also Lup whispering his name. She looked at Magnus when they stopped: his mouth hanging open, his eyes half-lidded, and she let out a soft sigh of satisfaction.

Magnus laughed. “Yeah, but also—” And he wiggled his sticky fingers against hers.

Barry, still breathing hard, said, “Oh, yeah, um, yeah, sorry, let me….” He mumbled a few words of arcane power, but the air just sparked and fizzled. Lup smiled into his hair.

“I can—”

“No, I got—”

Lucretia arched an eyebrow, but before she could speak, Barry tried again, and this time the mess evaporated at his words.

“Bear, babe,” said Lup as she brushed the hair off of his forehead, and he smiled softly in response. She looked down at Magnus and Lucretia, sprawled on either side of Barry. “You know what I missed?”

“Creesh fucking you senseless, apparently,” said Barry.

“Watching me and Luce give this one what for?” asked Magnus, patting Barry’s thigh.

Lucretia just smiled as Lup threw pillows at both of them.

“Pfft, no, I mean yes obviously, but….” Her face softened, almost dreamy, as she slid down to curl against Barry. “I missed cuddling with you guys.” 

For the briefest moment, that familiar ringing of guilt echoed in Lucretia’s head, until she too was pelted with a pillow, not from Lup but from Magnus.

“Come on up,” he said as he scooted up the bed to curl up on the other side of Barry. “It’s a cuddle pile, not a brooding pile.” Lup made space for her between herself and Barry, and Lucretia settled down with Lup’s arm over her shoulder, her head tucked against Barry’s neck.

“I may have neglected to say so earlier,” she said, “but those were some darling socks, Barrold. Little bears? Very nice.”

Magnus propped himself up on one elbow, throwing an arm comfortably around Barry’s torso.

“Yeah, those are pretty great, I gotta get a pair too.”

“Glad you like,” he mumbled, “wasn’t sure, but figured….” He took a deep breath that turned into a yawn. Magnus pulled him closer; Lucretia kissed his cheek while Lup drew in close on the other side. “‘M glad it worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in March 2018 and abandoned it for a long time until I came back to it in the fall for what was supposed to be a quick return to smut. (Hahahahaha) But the comments and enthusiasm from the WDA discord, especially from Emi and Kath, really kept me going to create this monster of smut. Thanks y'all for the :eyes: and :sweatier: emojis as well as the keysmashes.
> 
> Also, if you're a regular reader of either Aftermath or the only life you could save, you might have a hunch that this has some Plot Implications, which was in no way my intention when I started, but I'm probably going to run with it. Watch for Dramaz.


End file.
